This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To continue the rapid growth in the biomedical research enterprise as the University of Hawaii at Manoa (UH-Manoa), the overall goal of the RCMI Program for the five-year period, 2006-2011, is to significantly increase competitiveness for mainstream NIH funding in support of a translational research interdisciplinary pipeline (TRIP) that leads to innovative medical applications and improved patient-care practices, particularly for diseases that disproportionately affect Asians and Pacific Islanders. RCMI funding from 2006-2011 is serving as a continued investment in the development of UHM into a research-intensive institution by the support of biomedical-research career development of four promising basic-science junior faculty, who have been paired with physician scientists to conduct innovative, well-designed, hypothesis-driven translational research projects. Research activities and cores for biomedical imaging and bioengineering, bioactive nutrients and tropical infectious diseases detection and prevention, as well as biostatistics and computer core support services, will embrace the tenets of the NIH Roadmap by creating interdisciplinary collaborative research networks employing emerging technologies to conduct translational research. The administrative core is responsible for the overall policies and implementation of the RCMI program, convening meetings of the internal and external advisory committees, organizing the monthly RCMI Forum and activity leaders meetings, administering the Clinical and Translational Science Bridging Fund, monitoring progress of RCMI-funded junior faculty, preparing and submitting annual reports and other information requested by agency, coordinating with other NCRR-funded programs at the institution, and collaborating with other RCMI grantee institutions.